Artificial Emerald Tablet
The Artificial Emerald Tablet (人工翠玉碑 Jinkou Suigyokuhi) is a magical device created by Kanae Kuroshida in Hollow Mirror Field arc, made after the image of the legendary Emerald Tablet. Its ability enables her to dominate the world. Overview Before the events of 11eyes, Lieselotte Werckmeister created the Magic Association of Thule, a magic organization which consisted of seven extremely powerful dark art users to oppose the Holy Office of Index and help the Nazi conquer the world. However, unlike most members of Thule, her true intention was only the former. Lieselotte herself had no interest in world domination and only wished for its destruction; Thule was only a tool that she used to distract Index, the only force in the world that could hinder her. At the end of 1945, Lieselotte left Thule and headed for Japan to set up the formation of Hell Fall, the world destroying spell. To counter this, some members of Thule devised of a plan that involved preventing Lieselotte from using magic. Kanae Kuroshida materialized this plan by creating the Artificial Emerald Tablet, a magical device that does not only prevent Lieselotte but also the whole world from using magic, which also meant enabling Thule to rule the world. Mechanism As Shuu Amami, a modern mage explained, sorcery is like a system that demystifies the world. However, even in the world of magic, there are rules that every magus and sorcery user have to comply; otherwise, using magic is impossible. Based on this concept, Kanae created the Artificial Emerald Tablet as a system consists of two main parts: the Tablet as the core and Kanae's Specialized Bounded Field as the functional environment. The Tablet can limits the common rule among many branches of sorcery to restrict the use of magic, while Kanae's Specialized Bounded Field allows it to work on the people within the area of effect. Unlike Lieselotte's Hell Fall, which uses dark Larva energy, the Artificial Emerald Tablet functions by utilizing the Od (生気 Odo), or human's life force. Basically, Kanae set the Tablet to only allow people to draw in magical power when they connect their magical circuit into the Od of people with certain genetic trait; other magi who do not connect their magical circuit into the Od of these specific people cannot activate sorcery because they receive no magical power from their circuit. In order to complete the Tablet, Kanae needed to let the Tablet absorbs the Od of ten thousand people with certain genetic trait. Upon completion, the Artificial Emerald Tablet will extent Kanae's Specialized Bounded Field upon the whole world, preventing everyone who does not connect their magical circuit to the Od from using magic. Since Kanae cannot find enough ten thousand sacrifices all by herself before Lieselotte complete Hell Fall, she created a Doppelganger with shapeshifting ability to kidnap people and absorb the needed energy. The Doppelganer's core, which is connected to the Artificial Emerald Tablet will both transfer the life force she absorbed into the Tablet and allow her to use magic when necessary. Other than this however, the Doppelganger is quite poorly equipped and generally not suitable for combat. Category:Magical items